


Rainmaker

by Road1985



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la segunda temporada, es Harvey quien besa a Mike, quien le deja el mensaje de voz. Después de eso, hay unos cuantos que arreglar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La soledad del despacho les rodeaba. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en un buen rato, mirarse era suficiente para que ambos se hubieran quedado sin palabras. Llevaban horas trabajando en el caso, enterrados entre papeles, con los dos portátiles uno frente al otro y la silueta de los altos edificios de New York frente a ellos.  
¿No deberíamos parar un rato? – Preguntó de pronto Mike, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla. – No hemos tenido tiempo ni de cenar algo y sinceramente, me muero de hambre.

Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer. – Le contestó Harvey sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.

Lo se, pero la herencia no va a desaparecer porque nos tomemos veinte minutos para comer tranquilamente.  
Harvey Specter se quedó mirando a su compañero por encima del ordenador a Mike tragar saliva. Sonrió al darse cuenta, le encantaba hacerle sentir así, saber que podía dominarle con una sola mirada y que una palabra suya hacía que el corazón de Mike se estremeciera de golpe.  
Se levantó sin contestar, Dio la vuelta a la mesa y apartó el ordenador de Mike para sentarse delante de él.  
Puedes marcharte si quieres. No necesito a nadie para tratar el reparto de una herencia entre tres hermanos.

¿Me estás sacando del caso? – Protestó Mike y de nuevo la profunda e intensa mirada de Harvey clavada en él, le hizo sentir la carne de gallina.   
Apartó la mirada rápidamente para que Harvey no notara el rubor en sus mejillas. No sería la primera vez que lo vería, pero estaba decidido a no mostrarse débil nunca más frente a su jefe. Si a Harvey le gustaba jugar, él no se lo iba a poner fácil.  
Estás cansado, están siendo unos días muy largos, con todos los casos que estamos llevando. Vete a casa y descansa. Hablamos mañana.

¿Y por qué no pedimos pizza o comida japonesa?

¿Comida japonesa? No te imaginaba como alguien tan pijo. – Dijo Harvey con tono jocoso. – Si quieres pedir comida, adelante, pero no te entretengas demasiado, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo antes de que uno de los hermanos quiera hacerse con una parte mayor de la herencia.  
Mike se puso en pie y buscó en internet la mejor pizzería de la zona que conocía; se movió por la habitación mientras hacia el pedido; dos pizzas familiares, una hawaiiana y una cuatro quesos, más un pack de seis cervezas.  
Al darse la vuelta, Harvey estaba allí, tan cerca de él que casi podía notar su aliento sobre el rostro. Le hizo dar un paso atrás intentando separarse, pero su espalda se dio contra la pared y una de las manos de Harvey a su lado, le impidió ir a ningún lado. Tragó saliva con fuerza, ni siquiera intentó disimularlo y por más lo quiso, apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos de lobo acechando, era totalmente imposible.  
Tengo bebidas más fuertes que la cerveza si quieres. – Dijo Harvey de pronto. Bajó la mano por la pared, como si estuviera acariciando el brazo de Mike, pero se aseguró de no tocarle. – Creo que un buen trago de bourbon antes de seguir trabajando, despeja la mente.  
Mike tan solo asintió con gesto vacilante.  
De pronto, la otra mano de Harvey sujetó su barbilla, como si tuviera que obligarle a mirarle, cuando ni siquiera se había movido. Le sujetó con fuerza, con la misma fuerza con la que hablaba normalmente, la misma fuerza con la que Harvey siempre actuaba.  
Acarició el labio inferior de Mike y sonrió al notar la humedad mojar su yema. Se la chupó y Mike notó que le temblaban las piernas al ver ese gesto.  
Deberíamos… - Mike tenía la voz temblorosa, carraspeó con fuerza y se lamió los labios resecos y trató de continuar hablando. – deberíamos seguir hablando o de lo contrario se nos hará muy tarde.

Creía que no te importaba quedarte por la noche trabajando.

Trabajando si…  
Mike no pudo terminar de decir su frase antes de encontrarse con los labios de Harvey contra los suyos, luchando para abrirse paso en su boca. No tardó en conseguirlo, porque Mike no le opuso resistencia, elevó las manos hasta el cuello de Harvey y tiró de él para hacer el beso más intenso.  
Gimió y protestó cuando Harvey se separó de él de golpe. Lo miró con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, esperando que su jefe volviera a besarle, pero Harvey caminó hasta su mesa y volvió a sentarse allí como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
Lo siento. – Dijo de pronto Harvey colocándose bien la corbata con gesto instintivo porque la prenda ni se le había movido al besarle. – No tenía que haberte besado, lo siento. – Repitió de nuevo.

Yo tampoco me he apartado. – Mike dio un paso adelante hacia su jefe, pero se detuvo sin saber que hacer a continuación. – Sé que no puede haber relaciones entre compañeros del bufete, pero…

Un momento, un momento. – Harvey levantó la mano entre risas. - ¿Crees que este beso hace que tengamos una relación? No somos nada Mike, ha sido solo un beso y ha sido un error, nada más. 

Justo cuando Mike quería contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Estaba a punto de protestar, de gritarle al socio de primer año que todavía estuviera trabajando hasta las tantas y quisiera preguntarle algo a Harvey. Pero cuando vio al repartidor con las dos pizzas y las cervezas en la manos, dejó caer los hombros y suspiro.  
El momento se había terminado, al volverse hacia Harvey, su compañero estaba sentado ya a su mesa y escuchó el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas. Estaba trabajando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Parecía que Mike era el único sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido.  
Cogió las pizzas y la bebida, las dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse frente a su ordenador. Se quedó mirando un momento más a Harvey, pero el abogado no pareció darse cuenta. Acababa de besarle y se había quedado como si nada, trabajando. De pronto se preguntó si sólo había hecho por probar, por averiguar que se sentiría al besar a un muchacho de primer año al que podía engatusar así como así.  
No era algo sorprendente tratándose de Harvey Specter, un hombre que tenía un amante distinto cada noche en su cama, que jamás había tenido una relación seria y por el que Mike no debería hacerse ilusiones, sobretodo después de sus últimas relaciones, Jenny, Rachel, que ni siquiera se había fijado en él mucho que Mike había estado colado por ella durante semanas. Ahora el tío más seductor de la ciudad, el más seductor en realidad que Mike había visto en su vida, le había besado y lo había dejado pasar como otra conquista más.  
Mike suspiró de nuevo y centró su mente en el informe que estaba redactando. Todavía le quedaban una cuantas páginas por completar para tener terminada la herencia del señor Thomson, así que entre eso y la pizza, tendría una cuantas horas por delante para tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, tal y como parecía que había logrado hacer Harvey en cuestión de segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante las primeras semanas que había pasado trabajando en el bufete, había esperado el momento en el que alguien descubriera su mentira, que Jessica le echara o peor aún que hiciera que le detuvieran por hacerse pasar por abogado cuando no tenía el título de Harvard que decía poseer.   
Ahora de pronto, su mundo se venía debajo de golpe. Jenny le había dejado porque se había enterado de su beso con Harvey y Jessica sabía que no era un abogado de verdad y que había estado fingiendo durante todo aquel tiempo. Antes de que acabara el día podía acabar en la cárcel por haber cometido fraude o en el mejor de los casos le despedirían y volvería a estar donde estaba al principio de todo aquello.  
No quería ir a la oficina, pero si no aparecía en su puesto de trabajo como siempre, entonces todos empezarían a sospechar y eso sería mucho peor. Como pudo y tras confrontar a Trevor la noche anterior logró salir de su apartamento y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el ascensor que le llevaban al bufete.  
Le temblaban las piernas y sentía el sudor bajar desde su frente hasta hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se estaba poniendo enfermo, como si tuviera gripe o algo peor y necesitaba un momento para serenarse antes de tener que confrontar a Harvey y los demás, así que se encerró en el baño, en la primera cabina que encontró y cerró con el pestillo.  
Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en la taza del retrete. Enterró el rostro entre las manos e hizo un gran esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad.  
No lo consiguió porque el acelerado latido de su corazón no se lo permitió. Se levantó y se arrodilló frente al retrete, tuvo el tiempo justo para abrir la tapa antes de comenzar a vomitar y echar hasta lo que parecía el desayuno de la semana anterior. Se abrazó al retrete, estaba a punto de perderlo todo y por muy inteligente que siempre se había sentido, ahora no veía forma de salir de aquella pesadilla en la que las circunstancias le habían metido.  
Una vez completamente vacío, pero sintiendo su cuerpo todavía tembloroso, se puso en pie. Tenía un horrible sabor de boca y el sudor era aún más intenso que antes. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para cargar con ella y salió. Se recostó sobre el lavabo y dejó el agua correr.   
Se la quedó mirando unos instantes. Se refrescó el rostro y la nuca; no es que eso le hiciera sentir realmente bien, pero por lo menos le permitió relajarse un poco.  
Si intentas esconderte de mi; el baño no es el mejor lugar.  
Mike se dio la vuelta de golpe y resbaló en el suelo que él mismo había mojado.   
No había escuchado a Harvey entrar en el baño y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a él, las manos en los bolsillo, sus ojos clavados en él y la misma fuerza que siempre le convertía en un descerebrado que no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.  
\- ¿Me estabas buscando? – Logró decir Mike

\- No estabas sentado en tu sitio, Luise no sabía nada de ti y Jessica no tiene las manos manchadas con tu sangre. El baño era el único lugar que me quedaba para dar contigo.  
Mike no reaccionó. Apretó las manos para intentar que no se notara que estaban a punto de empezar a temblarle. Dio un paso atrás, necesitaba una pared cerca en la que apoyarse. Sin embargo no llegó a hacerlo, porque una de las manos de Harvey le agarró del brazo y tiró de él.  
\- ¿Qué… qué haces?

\- ¿Por qué te escondes de mi? – La voz de Harvey sonaba tan profunda. – Estás jodido, lo se; pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para solucionarlo. 

\- Harvey…

\- Estás temblando. – Dijo Harvey obligando a Mike a acercarse todavía más a él, al mismo tiempo que le empujaba contra la pared y sonrió, con el mismo gesto pícaro y sexy de siempre. – Estás temblando.

\- No me encuentro bien, eso es todo. Creo que he pillado algo, tendría que irme a casa y olvidarme de todo esto por unos días.   
Mike intentó liberarse, pero casi sin proponérselo, le estaba apretando los brazos y no le permitía moverse ni un solo centímetro. La pared contra su espalda, Harvey pegado a él con los ojos clavados en su mirada y sus manos, convertidas en garras de depredador contra sus brazos, bloqueándole todo el paso posible para poder escapar.  
\- Estoy seguro que puedo hacer que te encuentres mejor. – Harvey se acercó más él y casi rozó con sus labios el cuello de su joven socio; pero no llegó a hacerlo y volvió a separarse. – Además, esperaba haberte demostrado que me importas.  
Mike tragó saliva, notó que su estómago se contraía, el corazón se le aceleraba, como nunca lo había sentido al estar cerca de Rachel, ni siquiera con Jenny. Notó el calor en sus mejillas y tuvo que apartar la mirada de Harvey si no quería terminar perdiendo el control.  
\- En realidad no hago más que menterme en líos desde que te conocí.

\- Creía que eso te había ocurrido por culpa de Trevor.

\- Bueno eso también. Pero… - Cuando la mano de Harvey acarició su costado y se apoyó sobre su cadera y enredó los dedos en su cinturón, cualquier discurso que tuviera preparado desapareció de su cabeza. – Harvey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estamos en el baño, podría entrar cualquiera y…  
Harvey no se echó a reír, tan solo sonrió, pero fue el gesto más sensual que Mike había visto en su vida y faltó muy poco para que hubiera terminado por perder el control definitivamente.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas que vamos a hacer para que estés tan nervioso?  
Mike bajó la mirada hasta la mano que apretaba ahora su cadera, para luego volver a mirar al otro abogado a los ojos.  
\- No soy tonto. 

\- Lo se, porque eso te contraté.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Se lo que quieres de mi desde el principio. No solo estás interesado en mi cerebro.- 

\- Tienes razón. También me interesan otras cosas de ti.  
Mike no se dio cuenta como lo hizo, cuando apenas había espacio ya entre ellos, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harvey estaba totalmente pegado a él, su cuerpo aplastando el suyo, una mano agarrando su cadera (como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de escapar), la otra moviéndose, muy lentamente hasta sus labios. El pulgar hizo que entreabriera la boca y rozó su labio inferior con cuidado.  
\- Me besaste y luego hiciste como si no hubiera pasado nada. Luego dejaste ese maldito mensaje en el móvil. – Con un terrible esfuerzo, Mike logró mirar a la cara a Harvey y tuvo que esforzarse todavía más para sonar firme. - ¿A que venía eso? ¿No te has podido olvidar de ese beso? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harvey Specter?  
Mike se echó a reír, intentaba ser irónico, jugar con Harvey, meterse con él y buscar sus puntos débiles. Sin embargo, lo que consiguió fue encontrarse con la mano de Harvey contra su mejilla, sujetándole, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.  
\- Te besé porque me vuelves loco. – De pronto, la boca de Harvey estaba pegda a su oído, su aliento tan cálido como un fuego consumiendo su cuerpo. – Te contraté porque te necesitaba. Quiero tu cuerpo… quiero follarte aquí y ahora.  
Mike dejó de respirar, su garganta se había cerrado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía a punto de estallar y destrozarle el pecho. Le temblaban las piernas y tan solo el cuerpo de Harvey, apretado contra él, impidió que se cayera y terminara sentado en el suelo.  
De pronto la realidad se convirtió en un sueño, algo irreal, algo con lo que, pese a no querer reconocerlo, había soñado muchas veces, pero que jamás creía que fuera a ser real. Con un movimiento rápido, Harvey le dio la vuelta y le levantó los brazos, cogiéndolos con una sola de sus manos para tomar el control completo de su cuerpo; separó sus piernas y metió su rodilla en medio para dejarlo completamente a su merced.  
Metió la mano que tenía libre bajo su camisa hasta sacarla completamente del pantalón. Si alguien entraba ahora en el cuarto de baño, no habría forma de que pudieran negar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sinceramente, a Mike ya le importaba poco, todo lo que no fueran las manos de Harvey recorriendo su cuerpo y su aliento rozando su nuca y erizando su piel.  
Harvey le liberó los brazos, necesitaba las dos manos para desabrochar los botones de su camisa y abrirla. Le dejó la corbata puesta y deslizó las manos sobre su pecho desnudo para comenzar a acariciar sus pezones y lograr arrancarle un gemido.  
Le dio la vuelta con un giro brusco que pero que le puso todavía más cachondo. Le bajó la camisa, dejándola tan solo sujeta por sus muñecas. Le mordisqueó el cuello, lamiendo y clavando de vez en cuando los dientes para asegurarse de que marcaba a su presa. Mike se preguntó si quería que Trevor viera aquella marca y comprendiera que ya no podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.  
\- Pronto vendrá alguien, quítate el pantalón. ¿Es que no ves como me tienes?  
Harvey se refrotó contra él, mostrando que bajo su pantalón había un bulto enorme ahí debajo.  
Como si de un autómata siguiendo órdenes se tratara, Mike se quitó y echó a un lado su pantalón, ahora tan solo le quedaba puesta la corbata y por como le estaba mirando Harvey parecía que eso le excitaba todavía más.  
No dijo nada, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, Harvey rodeó su cintura con una mano y casi sin esfuerzo, lo levantó y se apretó contra la pared, las piernas de Mike rodeando sus caderas y la espalda apretada contra las frías baldosas.  
Mike escuchó el sonido de una cremallera bajando, sabía lo que eso significaba y no le hizo mucho más fácil mantener la tranquilidad.  
\- Se sincero. – Le susurró Harvey acariciando sus nalgas desnudas con una mano. – No he tenido que trabajar mucho para que quisieras tener sexo conmigo. ¿Soy el primer tío que te folla?  
Mike negó con la cabeza, no le gustaban las conversaciones tan íntimas y personales, por mucho que estaba deseando llegar a ese punto con Harvey desde que le había besado en su despacho.  
\- ¿Trevor?   
De nuevo la respuesta de Mike fue un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Le avergonzaba tanto que Harvey supiera eso. No es que se sintiera muy orgulloso de que alguien supiera que su mejor amigo… no quería ni recordarlo él.  
\- ¿Alguien de aquí dentro?

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

\- Luis.

\- ¡No! ¿por quien me has tomado? No soy una puta de todos.  
Con un empujón o un gesto que intentó serlo, Mike se separó de Harvey y comenzó a ponerse bien la ropa. Una cosa era seguir el juego de Harvey Specter y otra muy distinta, permitir que se burlara de él y le tomara por un niñato cualquiera que se tiraba a todo el que se lo proponía.  
\- Mike espera. – Escuchó decir a Harvey pero no se detuvo, se había terminado aquello, el juego había sido bonito pero Harvey había roto las reglas.   
Se arregló la corbata lo mejor que pudo, con los nervios que corrían por su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban.  
Sin embargo, no llegó a la puerta del baño, porque una mano lo sujetó del brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta, una segunda mano cerró el abrazo. Harvey tiró de él y le besó con fuerza, rudo, poderoso, como no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de él. Casí le hizo daño, pero no le importaba, en cierta forma deseaba ver a Harvey tomar posesión de lo que era suya; demostrar que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era más que un juego y que en realidad iba en serio sobre su posesión sobre él.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Dijo Harvey riéndose. – Solo preguntaba.

\- Pues deja de preguntar, joder. – Se volvió a liberar, todavía quería ponérselo un poco más difícil y hacerle creer que tenía el orgullo herido. - Quieres follarme y me tratas como un juguetito barato. Creo que has visto demasiado porno ¿De verdad tiene experiencia en el sexo entre hombres?

\- No esperaba que quisieras un ramo de flores o una cena antes de poder llevarte a la cama.

\- Solo quiero saber que no serás otro Trevor en mi vida.

\- Entonces deja que te lo demuestre.  
Harvey se apretó más contra él, cogió su polla que ya había sacado del pantalón y había pasado últimos instantes masajeando sabiendo que Mike no eran tan remilgado como se había temido y la puso contra el culo de su interno. Lo hizo gemido, sonrió, como le gustaba jugar con él y a partir de ese momento, lo iba a hacer muy a menudo; siempre que pudiera en realidad.  
\- Dilo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Mike tragó saliva trabajosamente y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Harvey al notar el contacto de aquel miembro duro y enorme. – Por favor…  
\- No no no. Ya sabes lo que quiero oír. Seguro que es lo mismo que le has dicho a Trevor en más de una ocasión.

\- Harvey.

\- Mike…

\- Fóllame… por favor, fóllame. ¿Contento?

\- Mucho.  
Harvey clavó también sus uñas en el culo de Mike y lo separó lentamente con los dedos para abrirse paso. Mike volvió a gemir, más intensamente esta vez, por los nervios, la ganas y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.  
Sin embargo, Harvey no le hizo esperar mucho, guió con su mano la polla hasta su interior, poco a poco, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo hacían, hasta que en cuestión de segundos, notó que la tenía completamente dentro, llenándole. Mike abrió de par en par los ojos y ahogó un gemido cuando Harvey le obligó a cabalgarle, moviéndole, porque Mike no podía hacer nada, estaba a su merced y lo cierto era que no le disgustaba en abosluto.  
Harvey Especter le estaba follando por fin.   
Se abrazó a él con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el otro abogado, mientras aquella poca parecía que iba a reventarle con cada embestida. Cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar, con una sonrisa en sus labios, con la boca de Harvey contra la suya, besándole, penetrándole también; esa lengua que parecía follarle la boca como nadie lo había hecho antes.  
El tiempo se detuvo, parecía haberse convertido en algo inútil para ellos.  
\- ¿Quieres que me corra dentro? No me he puesto condón, no he pensado en ello.

\- Como si yo hubiera sido capaz de pensar. – Gimió Mike. – Hazlo, sólo fóllame y córrete donde quieras.

\- Lo tomaré como un si.  
Harvey volvió a besarle, un beso húmedo, profundo, único, incapaz de olvidar, mientras Mike notaba esa polla en su interior dispuesta a explotar. Harvey no se iba a contener, no la iba a sacar, porque no era capaz de pensar y porque no quería. Quería que Mike lo sintiera todo, lo tuviera dentro, quería marcarle también por dentro y en cuestión de segundos, sintió que un líquido caliente y viscoso, corriendo por sus muslos.  
Harvey lo dejó bajar al suelo, le temblaban las piernas, pero no le importaba. Harvey estaba allí y para su sorpresa, se arrodilló frente a él, cogió su propio pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió la piernas que él mismo había manchado con su semen.  
Lo guardó de nuevo sin comentar nada y le levantó los pantalones.  
\- Arréglate la ropa. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para que no te despidan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya está? Primero me besas y nada, me follas y nada, ¿Qué será lo siguiente, tratarme como…  
Mike no pudo terminar la frase, Harvey le había empotrado contra la pared, le tenía sujetado de la barbilla y le estaba besando otra vez.  
Al separarse le acarició los labios rojos e hinchados.  
\- Mike Ross…   
Cerró su boca con un nuevo beso. No fue tan apasionado como los anteriores, pero Mike notó que era diferente, tierno, como jamás hubiera imaginado que Harvey Specter besaba a sus amantes. Tampoco se imaginaba su mano rodeando su cintura, atrayéndolo y su boca en su oído, susurrándole antes de separarse.  
\- Ningún otro tío va a ponerte una mano encima y si veo a Trevor cerca de ti… Eres mío, Mike mi asociado, mi aprendiz, mío.


End file.
